


You Need to Stop Doing Stupid Shit or You'll Get Yourself Killed

by CrimzieLightwood



Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25009999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimzieLightwood/pseuds/CrimzieLightwood
Summary: Prompt 2, featuring Will and Cecily, of a writing challenge.
Kudos: 3





	You Need to Stop Doing Stupid Shit or You'll Get Yourself Killed

The silence that fell upon the pair nearly drove Will mad. He glanced at Cecily, catching the look of rage on her before swiftly looking away. He heard her sigh and his heart was heavy. Yet, he couldn’t find it in him to care.

“Why?”

Will kept his gaze on the road ahead of them.

“Answer me,”

He leaned back, stretching his legs out as much as he could in her little VW.

“Will,” Cecily seethed.

Will continued to ignore her. He was not ready for this conversation.

“Answer me, damn it!”

“Just drive,” Will hissed.

Cecily pulled over sharply and slammed on the brakes. She barely gave Will time to recover before she turned on him. “What the hell is going on?”

“It’s none of your concern,”

“Bullshit!” Cecily yelled. “This is the fourth time I’ve picked you up from the police. I don’t know how you keep getting so damn lucky that I’m the one answering the phone and not mam and dad.”

“You’re so dramatic, Cece,” Will said, rolling his eyes. Secretly, he knew she was right. He was beyond grateful that their parents hadn’t been the ones to find out about him getting arrested yet again, but he was still left with a sick feeling every time he saw Cecily waiting for him outside of the police department. He should be an example for her, his little sister. The girl who used to crawl into his bed whenever thunderstorms became too rough. The girl who would race him to the front seat in a car ride, always losing but still fighting with every effort she had. The girl who, even though she annoyed the hell out of him so very easily, was like his best friend. Now, he could barely look her in the eye.

“Dramatic?” she screeched, causing Will to wince. “You were arrested for possession of illegal substances! Before, it was because you broke into someone’s house. Not to mention the time you got caught drinking, underage, _and_ when you trashed Mr. Lightwood’s house!”

He did not know what to say. He was immensely ashamed. He did not regret his actions, only hated the fact that Cecily knew of what he did.

“Will, please,” Cecily begged. “You need to stop doing stupid shit or you’ll get yourself killed!”

“It’s not what you think,” Will said.

“Then please, tell me what it is. Because I am tired of seeing this stranger in my brother’s place,”

Will looked away, contemplating whether he should tell Cecily the truth. Only, it wasn’t his truth to tell. “I don’t know if I can tell you,”

“You can, Will! You can trust me,” Cecily said. “It’s me. Unlike you, I have not changed.”

“It’s not that simple,” Will murmured, struggling to think of an excuse. He was sick of seeing the way she looked at him, seeing the absolute disgust and disappointment written all over her face. “I have a friend…”

Cecily waited and Will took that silence as a chance to continue.

“I have a friend who is ill. A bad man destroyed his entire world and left him sick. Now, he has to take a certain type of… medicine, or he will get worse a lot faster. And my friend, he is a good guy. He doesn’t deserve this. But obviously the universe or the heavens or whatever the hell is out there doesn’t give a shit,” Will spat. “The drugs I had, they weren’t for me. They were for him. Everything has been for him. His body is now addicted to this drug, it is craving it, and he needs to have it or his body will give up on him. But recently, he’s stopped taking it. I had thought it was because prices were jacking up and it was too expensive. That’s why I broke into someone’s house and was drinking in that alley. It wasn’t me who decided to do that. There are these people, this gang, that has this drug. And it’s not like I have the money for it either so they only way I could get it, to save Je- my friend, is to join them.”

Cecily gasped, her hand reaching to cover her mouth. “Will, you didn’t…”

“We broke into one of the member’s ex’s house to steal some stupid little cat because the guy was too petty to let her keep it. And another time, they were partying, celebrating a successful new deal with another gang, and expected me to act like them, to _be_ like them. I couldn’t risk jeopardizing the whole scheme so I went with it. And tonight, I finally got a deal from a new batch, a good amount, and I left them ,” Will said. He turned, hitting the dashboard. “Then the fucking cops showed up.”

Cecily was quiet for a while before asking, “And the Lightwoods?”

Despite the serious tone, Will smirked. “Lightworm just pissed me off that day,”

Cecily rolled her eyes, yet a smile found its way to her lips. “Who is this friend of yours?”

“I can’t tell you. It’s not my decision for you to know his story,”

“The only thing that matters now is that you’re done, right? No more phone calls from the London Police Department telling me that you’ve been arrested and begging me to come pick up your annoying ass?”

“They said that?”

“No, but I could sense the underlying pleads,”

“Oh, whatever,” Will laughed. “I’ll have you know, I was a delightful criminal. I had so many compliments on my hair, and everyone wanted to know where I got my sweet kicks. Of course, that also included the other people locked up and they weren’t so patient of my being. But that’s the curse of being so damn beautiful and awesome.”

Cecily turned back to the steering wheel and drove back into the road. “You’re a curse, alright. And next time Gabriel pisses you off, you need to take your frustrations out in a different way, not by TP-ing his house,”

“I also egged it,”

“Of course you did,”

Will smiled back his sister, feeling like a weight has been lifted off him.


End file.
